The Raven and The Moon
by RavenMoon101
Summary: What happens when two kits of ThunderClan discover they are part of a mysterious prophecy? Not even StarClan knows what it means and it could bring great glory to the Clans or destroy them forever... Follow Ravenkit and Silverkit on their journey to save the Clans from an ancient darkness that is older than Rock himself...
1. Prologue

**AN:**

**Raven: Hey guys! Ravenpaw here! This is my first fan fiction and Silverpaw and I will write it together. Be aware that this story takes place _after_ "The Last Hope" So this chapter will be the allegiance update, and the Prologue so enjoy!**

**ThunderClan -**

**Leader: Bramblestar**

**Deputy: Squirrelflight**

**Medicine Cat: Jayfeather**

**Warriors -**

**Brackenfur**

**Cloudtail**

**Brightheart**

**Millie**

**Sorreltail**

**Leafpool**

**Spiderleg**

**Birchfall**

**Whitewing**

**Berrynose**

**Hazeltail**

**Mousewhisker **

**Ivypool**

**Poppyfrost**

**Lionblaze**

**Icecloud**

**Foxleap**

**Toadstep**

**Rosepetal**

**Briarlight**

**Blossomfall**

**Bumblestripe**

**Cherrytail**

**Molestep**

**Apprentices -**

**Lilypaw**

**Seedpaw**

**Ravenpaw**

**Silverpaw**

**Tenderpaw**

**Dewpaw**

**Amberpaw**

**Snowpaw**

**Queens -**

**Dovewing (expecting Bumblestripe's kits)**

**Cinderheart (kits: Goldkit, and Graykit)**

**Daisy**

**Elders -**

**Sandstorm**

**Graystripe**

**Dustpelt**

**Ravenpaw**

**And now for the Prologue! Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

In the darkness of the night, four cats are gathered at what used to be four trees. A dark brown tom stared in annoyance at an orange tom.

"Why did you bring us here Firestar?" The brown tom growled. Firestar stared back at the brown tom calmly with huge green eyes.

"I have news that I feel the whole of StarClan should know Raggedstar." A huge gray tom stepped out of the shadows.

"Get on with it." he mewed. His crooked jaw made his voice sound hoarse. A skinny black tom waved his tail for silence.

"Give Firestar a chance to talk Crookedstar."Crookedstar growled.

"Fine Tallstar ill give you what you want." Crookedstar stared at Firestar. "Proceed Firestar."Firestar dipped his head in thanks.

"Thank you all of you for coming. What I am about to tell you will change the fate of the clans. Forever." Firestar's face became serious. "You see before I died a couple moons ago, I had a vision." Raggedstar hissed in annoyance.

"What kind of vision?" he demanded. Crookedstar stared at Raggedstar coolly.

"Patience Raggedstar." Firestar nodded to show his thanks.

"As I was saying, before I was killed by the fallen tree, I had a vision. I saw two kits. One was brown, and one was silver. I saw their lives flash before my eyes. I saw two paths that these kit could take. One path could bring the clans great glory and success." Firestar's face darkened. "And the other path could ultimately bring the clans to their end." Firestar saw a flash of worry crowd all three of the former clan leaders faces, but the expressions were quickly replaced by ones with interest. Firestar knew what they were thinking. _Another darkness so soon after the Great Battle with the Dark Forest. Why is this happening to us?_ Tallstar nodded.

"Please continue Firestar." And that's what he did.

"After I saw this amazing, yet terrifying sight, a mysterious cat surrounded by shadows I have never seen before, told me something that seemed like a prophecy. And this is how it goes."

_When the raven's wings soar high in the sky,_

_and the moon's fangs bring blood to the clans,_

_a darkness will rise that cannot be stopped..._

A long uncomfortable silence passed between the leaders that lasted a while, until finally Raggedstar broke it.

"So what you're trying to say Firestar," Raggedstar began. "Is that the fate of the clans depends on these two kits?" Firestar nodded.

"I believe so Raggedstar, but there's no telling what the prophecy could mean." Crookedstar slammed his paw on the ground.

"I hate it when even us, StarClan, are powerless to these threats!" said Crookedstar. Tallstar mewed in agreement.

"Well." Began Firestar. "I guess all we can do now is wait.

**AN: Ravenpaw: Well guys did you like the prologue? I hope so, cause more great chapters like this are on the way!**

**Silverpaw****: Please review guys! Its what will keep us going with this story!**

**Raven: Can we get at least one review for this chapter? **


	2. The Beginning of the End

**AN: Sorry it took a while to update, but I'm still getting use to this site so... yeah. This chapter is from Ravenkit's point of view. Then it will alternate between him and Silverkit. This is the first chapter so enjoy! Also please be aware that Tenderpaw is slightly older than Silverpaw Please review!**

**The Beginning of The End**

**Ravenkit**

Ravenkit yawned and blinked open his eyes. _Huh. Just another boring day of being stuck in camp._Then Ravenkit woke in a hurry as he remembered something amazing. _I am going to become an apprentice today! _Snowpaw, Amberpaw, Dewpaw, and Tenderpaw had just become paws about a quarter moon ago, and now it was his turn! He was just about to run out of the nursery, when something fell and knocked the breath out of him!

"Sorry Ravenkit!" said Silverkit as he rolled off of Ravenkit.

"It's okay." mewed Ravenkit. "We're becoming apprentices today!" Just at the sound of the word _apprentices _Tenderpaw, Silverkit's brother, came running out of the apprentices den.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Tenderpaw asked in an excited voice " My friends are coming to join me in the apprentices den!" Ravenkit squealed in excitement.

"Let's rub it in Amberpaw's face!" Silverkit returned his comment with a look of approval.

"Ya! she deserves to still be a kit we are WAY better fighters than her." meowed Silverkit in a mocking voice. Just then Goldkit and Graykit came sprinting out of the nursery

"Not fair! we are better than you two!" mewed Goldkit. His sister nodded in agreement.

"You're so lucky you're becoming apprentices!" she said in a sad voice.

"Goldkit! Graykit! Lionblaze caught a mouse for you!" Cinderheart called to her kits. Both kits faces suddenly brightened.

"Coming mother!" Goldkit yowled. Ravenkit's mood became sad for a second as he thought to himself. _Goldkit and Graykit are so lucky! _He thought bitterly. _I don't even know who my father is! _Once the two kits had scampered off, the soon to be apprentices began to talk.

"So what should we do?" questioned Tenderpaw. "You know this being your last day as kits and all." Suddenly an idea burst into Ravenkit's head.

"We should sneak into the warriors den and-" Ravenkit's voice was cut off by a loud yowl from Highledge. _The ceremony is about to start! _He thought.

"C'mon let's go! Silverkit screeched. Ravenkit was about to pelt after him when a voice made him skid to a halt.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ravenkit's tail drooped at the sound of his mother's voice. He turned around but was surprised to see that Icecloud looked even more excited for the ceremony than Ravenkit himself!"You can't become an apprentice looking like that!" she exclaimed. "You're dusty and dirty and your fur isn't groomed! Ravenkit groaned as she began to lick his fur. He tried to wriggle away but it was no use.

"I can do it myself mother!" At the corner of his eye, he saw Silverkit, and Tenderpaw snickering. But their smiles quickly faded, as they each got a grooming of their own from Cinderheart and Dovewing. Tenderkit and his brother had been found in the old forest where the Clans used to live. They were found by an old loner named Ravenpaw who brought the kits to the lake. He had said he had no idea how the kits got their, but he brought them to ThunderClan because that's the territory he found them in. Since no one knew who their parents were, the queens all worked together to care for them. The loner Ravenpaw had soon joined the elder's den refusing to change his name to a warriors one._If Icecloud keeps grooming me, there wont be a ceremony! _thought Ravenkit. As if she had read his mind, she stopped grooming his fur.

"This will have to do" She looked at Ravenkit before sending him off. "Off you go." Ravenkit began to walk towards Bramblestar but gulped when he realized how many cats were gathered for the ceremony. He barely had time to think about what he was doing, when he was shoved forward by Silverkit.

"C'mon let's go! exclaimed Silverkit. Ravenkit walked towards him as he thought, _I'm finally going to be an apprentice! _Ravenkit felt a something brush his tail.

Bramblestar gestured his tail toward Ravenkit.

"Ravenkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and now it is time you became an apprentice. From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ravenpaw. Cherrytail, you have shown patience and you are ready for your fist apprentice, I hope you will pass on all the skills you have learned from Foxleap to Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw saw the look of pure joy on his mentor's face and couldn't help but smile to. He touched noses with Cherrytail and Silverpaw was then named, and received Molestep as a mentor.

"Ravenpaw! Silverpaw! Ravenpaw! Silverpaw!" he heard the Clan cheer. But cheering the loudest of all were Tenderpaw and Icecloud.

Ravenpaw was tired out. He didn't know ThunderClan's territory was so huge! And all though he heard stories in the nursery, he didn't know any cat could be so smelly. When Cherrytail had showed him the ShadowClan border he was gasping for air. Now that he had returned, he could check out his new den and meet his new denmates. _Wow._ Ravenpaw thought. The apprentice den was crowded. Lilypaw, Amberpaw, and Dewpaw were already asleep. Then Tenderpaw silently gestured with his tail to three empty nests.

"This one is yours." he whispered. He pointed to the the nest all the way to the left. "The one in the middle is Silverpaw's." he said. "And the one to the right is mine" he finished.

"Wow." Ravenpaw managed to choke out. "You did this all by yourself!?" Tenderpaw shuffled his paws.

"Well, kind of but Snowpaw was the only one who actually helped me make the nests." Ravenpaw looked at his nest thoughtfully and yawned.

"Well I think it's about time I used this cozy looking nest. He mewed in a sleepy voice. As soon as Ravenpaw closed his eyes, they flashed open again. He was in a forest, if he could even call it that. Around him, he looked in terror and curiosity. Where trees should have been there were stumps. As he walked deeper in the forest, he had to hop over fallen trees. _How could this have happened?_ Ravenpaw thought. _This forest has been destroyed. _A tugging feeling in Ravenpaw's heart brought him to a clearing, where four huge stumps stood together. _Wow! This must be what's left of Four Trees!_ He had heard many stories of the old meeting place for the Clan's gatherings held during the full moon. Suddenly a chill ran down his spine as he felt a paw being placed on his shoulder. He turned around to see a cat surrounded by shadows with deep eyes that seemed to be made of nothing. "What are you? Who are you? And what do you want with me?" Ravenpaw spilled out. The strange cat just stared at him calmly without saying a word. After silence that seemed to go on for moons, the cat finally spoke.

"_When the raven's wings soar high in the sky,_

_and the moon's fangs bring blood to the clans,_

_a darkness will rise that cannot be stopped..."_

Ravenpaw stared blankly at the mysterious cat. He had said all those words in a deep scary voice, and hadn't taken so much as one breath.

"Wa-wa- was that a prophecy?" Ravenpaw stammered. The cat simply nodded, then everything went black. Ravenpaw opened his eyes and jumped out of his nest. He turned his head to see Silverpaw had also jumped out of his nest. The look on Silverpaw's face was filled with pure terror. Ravenpaw would have laughed at the sight, but after what he had just seen he just couldn't.

"Whats wrong with you?" Silverpaw choked out. Ravenpaw was about to tell him it was just a nightmare. But he needed to tell someone what he had just witnessed. Ravenpaw spilled out everything.

"Well I was walking in a forest, _the_ forest, you know where the clans used to live. Then I found Four Trees, and there was this cat-" Silverpaw silenced him with his tail.

"Slow down." Then Silverpaw looked at his paws. "Was this cat surrounded by shadows? And did he tell you a prophecy?" Ravenpaw's mouth dropped open in astonishment. Then he pulled himself together.

"How did you know?" Silverpaw stared at him with wide eyes.

"I know, because I had the same dream."

**AN: Starting here, (the first chapter) I will state a random fact at the end of each chapter.**

**Random fact for chapter 1: I didn't figure out that Thornclaw has golden, yellow whatever color you want to call it fur for a while. I actually thought he had silver gray fur, all the way up to the beginning of "Omen of the Stars". Go ahead say it. Derp. **


	3. A Story

**A Promise is Made**

**Silverpaw**

**AN: I'm so sorry about this long update! At first my computer was running slow, then my brother had a 10 page essay to write (took a week). And finally Minecraft is a very addicting game! Sorry! Well this is the first chapter from Silverpaw's POV. Also I forgot to mention Blossomfall is a queen. Well, on to the chapter!**

How did you know? Ravenpaw demanded.

"I know, because I had the same dream." Silverpaw mewed. Ravenpaw's dark blue eyes were filled with confusion.

"What does it mean?" Silverpaw didn't answer. _Is StarClan trying to tell us something? _He wondered._But why would they want to talk to us? We're barely apprentices! _Ravenpaw voiced Silverpaw's thoughts out loud.

"Why would StarClan want to talk to us?" Ravenpaw wondered. "And who was that cat?" Again, Silverpaw did not have the answer to these questions.

"I think it's a prophecy-" Silverpaw began. Ravenpaw snorted.

"Tell me something I don't know." He said stubbornly.

"Let me finish!" Silverpaw snapped. Ravenpaw, stopped talking but he began cursing under his breath. He could be a real pain sometimes. "I think the prophecy is about us." Ravenpaw's eyes suddenly sparkled with interest.

"What makes you think that?" He asked clearly curious.

"Think about it." Silverpaw started. "The raven is obviously you." Ravenpaw nodded.

"I get that." Ravenpaw said.

"And lots of cats say my fur reflects light like the moon." Ravenpaw looked uneasy.

"But what about Graykit? Ravenpaw stammered. Silverpaw was puzzled.

"What about, Graykit? Silverpaw asked.

"Her fur is silver to." Ravenpaw mewed, matter of factually. "That line could be about her. It would make sense since Lionblaze is her father." Silverpaw was about to let out a stinging retort when he realized what Ravenpaw was trying to say. _Lionblaze was one of the three cats who saved the Clans from the Dark Forest. It would make sense if his daughter was part of a prophecy._Ravenpaw laid his tail on Silverpaw's shoulder. "We still can't be sure of anything." Ravenpaw said confidently. "We have no idea what the prophecy means, and who it's intended for." Silverpaw brightened a little at the thought.

Suddenly a new thought crept into Silverpaw's mind.

"Will we keep this a secret? Or should we tell someone?" Ravenpaw just stared blankly for a couple seconds, and as if he had been teared back into reality, he shook his head.

"Who should we tell? Tenderpaw? Bramblestar? Icecloud?" Silverpaw made his tone a small one.

"I don't think we should tell anyone." he whispered. "They might not even believe us!

Ravenpaw nodded his head, clearly understanding. Silverpaw was about to walk out of the den, when Ravenpaw stopped him.

"Let's make a deal. We don't tell anyone, even Tenderpaw about this prophecy unless," Silverpaw's eyes widened as Ravenpaw continued. "Something absolutely horrible happens.

Silverpaw nodded to show his agreement. Suddenly a flash of golden and ginger fur collapsed on Ravenpaw barreling him over. Silverpaw suppressed a wave of laughter. As Sunkit and her sister Flamekit got off Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw shook his head vigorously as he tried to flatten his ruffled fur. He shot Silverpaw a look as if to say, _I hate you._Then he turned to the two kits who were almost as big as him. "Why are you guys so happy?" Ravenpaw asked.

"Because!" Sunkit yowled. "Tomorrow we are becoming apprentices!" Thornclaw and his mate Blossomfall each picked up a kit by the scruff.

"Stop bothering the apprentices." Blossomfall looked at her kits sternly. Flamekit scowled.

"We're becoming apprentices tomorrow and they are barely older than us! Thornclaw purred.

"Well then I'm afraid you'll have to wait for that one day! As the two kits ran off, Silverpaw and Ravenpaw both stared at each other thinking the same thing about the prophecy. _Now we wait._

Silverpaw excitedly followed his mentor Molestep into the forest. His paws felt cool under the undergrowth that was wet with dew. He tried his hardest to put the prophecy out of his mind and it seemed to be working. This would be his first hunt ever! He could not wait to show his clan that he is a great hunter. _I can't wait to catch my first prey!_Just then Silverpaw realised that Molestep had slowed down walking and was scanning the area. _Wow, a master at work I want to be like him someday!_Molestep stopped and Silverpaw bumped into him embarrassed.

"This is a good spot to hunt." stated Molestep. "We might catch a couple of mice." Silverpaw dropped into a poor hunter's crouch.

"Alright lets go then" said Silverpaw anxiously. Molestep let out a loud chuckle.

"You need to work on your crouch.**" **Silverpaw let out a sigh.

"Okay" he mewed in a soft voice. "Now, you see how your front paw is..." After some time the duo had caught lots of prey. Molestep had caught a rabbit, two squirrels, a thrush, and a vole. Silverpaw himself managed to catch two mice, and a blackbird. Silverpaw glowed with pride as he began to carry his first fresh kill to the camp. When he scented the familiar smell of his clanmates he dashed in. Molestep had told him to bring all 4 mice and the vole to the elder's den. Molestep brought the rest of his own prey to the pile. Silverpaw had started to head to the elder's den when he felt a gust of wind reach him and knew someone was going to pounce on him. He turned around and sent the cat came hurtling back. Ravenpaw stared at Silverpaw with wide blue eyes. "How did you do that?" he whispered. Silverpaw frantically turned his head in all directions hoping no one had seen what had just happened.

"I don't know." Silverpaw whispered back. Although Ravenpaw didn't say anything, it was obvious what he was thinking. _Is this part of the prophecy?_Silverpaw asked himself. After all he had heard The Three had strange powers that a normal cat wasn't born with. _If I am part of this prophecy this might be my power!_A silence passed between the two cats until it was broken by Ravenpaw.

"I've been battle training with my mentor." He remarked proudly. Silverpaw smirked.

"Yeah. Probably training with Sunpaw and Flamepaw too." Silverpaw smirked. Ravenpaw jumped on Silverpaw, but he could see his brown furred cheeks turn red. Ravenpaw eyed the prey that was near Silverpaw.

"Need help bringing that to the elders?" He asked. Silverpaw looked at the small prey pile and realized his jaws were sore from carrying all of the prey. He nodded.

"Thanks, Ravenpaw." He mumbled through a mouthful of mouse fur. The two young cats ducked their heads, as they entered the elder's den. _I wish Purdy was still alive. I barely knew him but he told great stories. _Once they were in the den, they deposited the prey in front of the elders, so they could decide who got what. The grumpy cats argued for who would get what for what seemed like moons when finally they all settled in, Graystripe had the biggest meal in front of him. His mate Millie who had also recently become an elder sat next to him. He had quite an appetite!

"So how's training been for you Ravenpaw?" Dustpelt asked his grandson. Ravenpaw's eyes lightened up.

"Cherrytail said my fighting skills are good for a new apprentice, but I haven't never been hunting yet. I fought off a ShadowClan apprentice who is twice my size today on a patrol though!" Dustpelt looked genuinely impressed.

"That's great Ravenpaw." he mewed. Ravenpaw's eyes shone with pride. Dustpelt didn't give out compliments to often. Ravenpaw the elder not the apprentice, looked at Dustpelt.

"I just can't get over the fact how much he looks like you!" The elder whispered to Dustpelt. Sandstorm snorted.

"I agree he's like a mini you, only less annoying." Dustpelt shot Sandstorm a look, and Graystripe laughed.

"Oh, Dustpelt."

Finally Millie spoke up. "Shouldn't you two be out with your mentors" she asked. "No. They told us we could have the rest of the day off, so we were wondering if you could tell us a story." replied Silverpaw. Ravenpaw nodded.

"Please tell us a story!"

"Wait!" shouted Silverpaw. "I have an idea. Can you tell us about the old forest?" Graystripe smiled.

"Of course." he replied simply. Excitement coursed through Silverpaw's veins. He loved hearing about the place where he was born.

"Well," Sandstorm started. "ThunderClan used to live in a wide ravine instead of a hollow like now. The ravine sheltered the camp well, and was hard to climb if you weren't used to it. This made it harder for the other Clans to raid or enter our camp." Both apprentices listened intently waiting for the elders to continue. Sandstorm dipped her head at Graystripe, signaling he could continue. Graystripe nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Well now in the forest we live in, our clan borders WindClan, and ShadowClan, but it wasn't always like that." The two apprentices both gave each other a puzzled look. Then Graystripe continued. "Back in the old forest we bordered ShadowClan, and RiverClan. RiverClan had a bigger territory, yet they tried to take-" Graystripe didn't finish as he was interrupted by the former loner Ravenpaw.

"Sunningrocks." he growled. "The place that messed up my life." Silverpaw gave the elder a curious stare. "What do you mean?"The black cat sighed. "Well, you see when I lived in the old forest my mentor was Tigerstar." Silverpaw shuddered at the sound of that name, while Ravenpaw looked thoughtful. "Tigerstar treated me like mouse-dung, when no one was looking. I couldn't live my life like this, especially after he threatened to kill me if I told anyone what he did." Silverpaw listened, quite scared, but also curious as to what happened next. "So my friend Firestar or Firepaw at the time, helped me escape to the farm where Barley lived." The elder's voice faltered. "Then i came here once Barley... passed away." Silverpaw's heart lifted with sympathy. _He must really be sad. _Silverpaw thought. He got up and left the elder's den to continue with his day. Then a thought struck Silverpaw as he remembered stories of the Dark Forest._I hope I never have to meet that monster Tigerstar._He thought. It's too bad Silverpaw can't decide destiny...

**AN: Sorry about the rushed ending. We really needed to get an update out :/ Again please forgive me for the long update! The next chapter will be longer, and A LOT more interesting you guys will be satisfied I promise. If you're not satisfied then well... eat a cookie! Please review!**

**Random Fact: Thunder, the first leader of ThunderClan was Half Tribe of Rushing Water, and Half rouge. Interesting wouldn't you say?**


End file.
